


Entanglement

by EezoDistraction



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Kaidanhugs, M/M, Or Is It?, Present Day AU, Video Game Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EezoDistraction/pseuds/EezoDistraction





	Entanglement

"Hey, there you are."

"Morning."

"I saw you made coffee, but it hasn't been touched, and I couldn't see you anywhere."

"Yeah. It looked so beautiful outside this morning, what with the mist, I came outside to check it out."

"But you're not dressed for it. You're going to catch cold, or worse."

"I hadn't planned to stay out this long. I just stepped outside for a sec, but it was so calm and the air is so fresh, I sorta kept going.  Besides, you're not wearing any shirt either. "

"I blame you for that. The back door was half open. I thought maybe you got kidnapped or something."

"You worry too much."

"You did get up rather early this morning. Didn't sleep well?"

"No, it's nothing. ... Just a strange dream."

"What was it about?"

"I was on a space ship, working on some computer terminal that kept malfunctioning. I almost got it working when our ship got attacked.   There were explosions, and one of them threw me against the bulkhead and knocked me out cold, and I woke up.  Couldn't really get back to sleep after that."

"Spaceship. Computer terminals.  Explosions.  Sounds familiar.   I told you it wasn't a good idea  to play that video game so close to bedtime."

"Well, you like playing it too."

"Yeah, but I'm not obsessed with it as much as you. I'm still on the first one and you are already halfway through the second."

"Can you blame me? It's really getting good."

"Just,... no spoilers, ok?"

"Ok.   But, don't you find it a bit strange these supposed fictional characters have so many  similarities to us? "

"What, that one of the characters is named Kaidan like me? Yeah, we both thought that was a cute coincidence, but that hardly means the game developers have been stealing our life stories."

"He's Canadian, and his parents own an apple orchard."

"There are thousands of orchards around here. It's not a big deal that a Canadian might own an orchard."

"OK, but what about that scar on the main character's head. I have one just like that."

"Not exactly like that. And you didn't get yours from fending off Batarian slavers or thresher maws.  You got yours when you jumped out of the loft in the barn and hit your head on that shovel that was hanging off the rafters."

"I still think that's a stupid place to store those tools."

"You would. You can be real reckless sometimes.  That stunt scared the crap out of me.  There was blood gushing everywhere."

"I was fine, and there was no gushing."

"Still, you're lucky I know first aid."

"You mean like how video game Kaidan is a trained medic and knows first aid? I tell you, there are a lot of coincidences stacking up here."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"But what if it's not nothing?   What if they're us and we're  connected by some strange entanglement  through time and space?"

"I'm not biotic."

"Not yet."

"Oh stop. Next you'll be saying a vision showed you giant machines from dark space coming to destroy the galaxy.   Besides, even if all this were true, would it be so bad if we had this kind of connection?"

"No. It 'd be great, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"What if...., _sigh._ What if some bad stuff  were to happen?   Real bad stuff,  ... and I lose you, ... or you lose me?  I don't know how I would handle that. "

"Come here. You don't need to worry about that."

"Oh?"

"Even if you're lost, ... I will always find you again."

 

 

~~

_happy birthday_


End file.
